


Gentle Passions

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominus Ambus is a mech who enjoys taking things slow and Rewind reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Passions

Dominus’ outer armor laid scattered in the corner, the shards of metal stacked neatly in an orderly manner. The scientist was odd like that - a complete stickler for order even in the midst of intimacy. It was endearing, in a way, and never ceased to amuse Rewind. Dominus, himself, always did such things with half a mind that it never seemed to occur to him that he did such things. He was funny like that. A mech filled with oddities and eccentricities.

Outside of his armor, Dominus was only a few inches taller than Rewind. The first time he had seen Dominus like this, he had found it a bit disconcerting. To think that a mech whom he was meant to call “master” was really no different than he was. Gradually, over time, this became a comfort to Rewind for the very same reason.

The Estate where Dominus resided was large, but lacked the sort of luxuries that such an establishment was usually expected to have. As one not for the frivolous nor the extravagant, Dominus kept his home rather plain and spartan. In fact, he had once confided in Rewind that if the house had not been a family heirloom, he would have abandoned it long ago. As such, the large Estate held many empty rooms, of which the few servants that worked there very much appreciated.

Dominus’ penchant for the simple and non-frivolous became more apparent in his berthroom. Just a regular desk, an organized pile of datapads arranged in a neat stack on top of it, and a bookshelf containing rudimentary information. A sensible berth completed the ensemble, just grandiose enough to get Dominus through the night.

For a mech from the famous and affluent House of Ambus, Dominus never seemed very interested in the typical high-caste lifestyle. Rewind mentally filed away this informative as another one of Dominus’ unique oddities.

Rewind laid supine on the berth, Dominus hovering above him. The dim lighting in the room made it difficult for him to make out what expression Dominus was wearing, but he had a feeling it wasn’t anything special. Dominus had a habit of getting lost in his own thoughts. It came with being a scientist, Rewindd supposed. He was a mech who loved and analyze and study, intimate moments didn’t change that fact.

A servo came up to caress Rewind’s face. The palm curved to fit the contours of his plating, yet otherwise stayed still. Rewind leaned into the gentle touch, watching Dominus intently. Dominus continued to study Rewind’s faceplate. Finally, he leaned, kissing the center of Rewind’s mask. The archivist tried not to squirm, allowing Dominus to lick and nip his way across its surface. His lips maneuvered downward to Rewind’s neck cabling, where he pittered soft kisses over the thick cables.

Rewind sighed, craning his neck to the side to grant Dominus better access. Not for the first time, he bemoaned his inability to return any of the kisses and sharp nips. He had the unfortunate lot of being born in a caste that wasn’t “blessed” with the need for a mouth. However, he compensated with gentle nudges with his helm, to which Dominus released a happy purr at the sensation.

Dominus’ wandering lips and glossa meandered down Rewind’s body in a leisurely way. Rewind gasped and moaned in return, his own servos mapping out the contours of Dominus’ frame. I

n the back of Rewind’s mind, he wondered, as he often did ever since they had started these trysts since they had started. Here, they were, master and slave, about to engage in an act that implied a level of equality and love that the smaller mech wasn’t completely sure if it was safe. What they were doing would considered wrong to some, even illegal to the right people. It was too late to stop now, though. Besides, behind the closed doors of the berthchamber, the world just seemed to melt away until nothing mattered but the two of them.

The lips paused at Rewind’s pelvis. The black mech shivered as puffs of vented air ghosted over his sensitive hip plating. Dominus” glossa poked out, slowly tonguing the gaps between the armor. Rewind focused all his willpower on not moving, to grant Dominus the right to explore the sensitive circuits underneath uninterrupted. He did allow a small moan to escape him as the scientist’s mouth traveled down to hover above Rewind’s interface array.

This time, Rewind allowed himself to twitch his hips ever-so-slightly, the warm puffs of cycled air over his interface cover equal parts ticklish and arousing. Dominus ignored him, taking the time to map his servos over Rewind’s playing. He skittered them slowly down Rewind’s shoulders, pausing briefly at his chestplates to rub at the area that hid his spark. He then continued downward, coming to rest at his hips. Eventually, he shifted them onto Rewind’s aft, pulling the panel close to his faceplate. He kneaded the metal there, placing soft kisses on the cover.

Rewind shivered. Dominus was a mech who very much enjoyed savoring the moment. This became more apparent during interfacing, where Dominus could draw out the foreplay for a good, long time. He liked to take things slow. It was absolutely maddening, yet Rewind didn’t have the spark to hurry him up. He like it, in a way, if he was completely honest with himself. It made him feel wanted, loved and even protected. Dominus treated him like a precious thing. Rewind could appreciate that.

The soft kisses against his panel soon devolved into gentle nips around the edges. Sighing, Rewind shuffled his legs wider, beckoning Dominus over. Rewind’s servos rested upon Dominus’ helm crest, stroking the tufts of metal softly. He gasped when Dominus began to nuzzle the panel, the area gradually warming under his touch. Dominus hummed quietly, licking the joint between where Rewind’s legs met his hips.

Rewind arched minutely. Dominus nipped and suckled at the sensitive area, drawing out Rewind’s pleasure. Was a groan, the black mech’s panel snapped open involuntarily, beads of lubricant gathering at the entrance of his valve. He wiggled his hips, scratching at Dominus’ crest.

Dominus’ lips hovered over the rim of the valve, barely touching its surface. He extended his glossa, tracing the rim before flicking the anterior node with the tip of his glossa. Lubricant gathered in his mouth. He shuddered at the taste. Below him, Rewind whimpered, his visor only half online. The sight alone was enough to spur Dominus onward. He licked his lips, clearing away any excess lubricant.

The minibot watched with rapt attention. His venting was beginning to pick up, while the rest of his plating began to heat up at the tough. he met Dominus’ optics for a moment, noting the hungry look in them. His core temperature spiked at the sight, lolling his helm back onto the berth. He braced his pedes on the berth, moaning.

The scientist began to suckle at the node. Occasionally, his glossa would rub over the node in small circles. The resulting reaction it procured from Rewind was enough to give him pause. Rewind arched his spinal strut, releasing a long, drawn-out keen. Dominus couldn’t help a small smirk from forming on his face. How he loved teasing Rewind like this.

A digit came up to caress the rim of Rewind’s valve. It circled him for a minute, plunging in afterwards, in by inch. He moaned lowly, his servos falling from Dominus’ helm to grip the berth beneath him. Once he was settled to the knuckle, Dominus crooked it, rubbing the nearby nodes with precision.

A choked sob left Rewind as Dominus began to pair his oral motions with careful thrusts of his digit. Rewind’s hips rocked lazily, his grip on the berth tightening. The charge built at a leisure pace, lubricant pooling between Rewind’s legs just as his arousal skyrocketed. He moaned in abandon, little whimpers escaping his vocalizer at times.

Before Rewind could reach the breaking point, though, Dominus pulled away. His digit gave one last swirl around his valve and then removed itself. He placed both of his servos at Rewind’s hips, reaching up until he was optic to visor with Rewind.

Rewind whined at the loss, his frame popping at the excess charge coursing through his systems. Dominus smirked and kissed the center of his mask affectionately. He gripped the top of Rewind’s hips, maneuvering them so that his legs wrapped snugly around Dominus. Rewind hugged Dominus’ shoulder, holding him close.

Dominus’ spike sprung free, fully online. He rubbed the ribbed edges around the rim of the valve. More lubricant spilled forth, coating the spike liberally. Rewind rocked his hips, trying to get the coveted appendage inside of him. Dominus obliged him by sliding in to the hilt.

Dominus held Rewind’s gaze as he began to thrust. Rewind whimpered, pulling Dominus down in order to nuzzle at his neck cables. He locked his legs around Dominus’ waist, rocking into the motions. Dominus kissed Rewind’s helm crest, smiling fondly. 

They moved together slowly, the charge between them escalating gradually. Ripples of energy fizzled over their frames. Whenever Dominus’ spike brushed over a particularly sensitive internal node, Rewind couldn’t help but release a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a plea. Dominus was mainly quiet during the exchange, yet his optics never left Rewind.

"Dominus," whispered Rewind, his voice muzzy with static. Dominus shushed him with a sharp roll of his hips.

Paired with the earlier stimulus, Rewind found it difficult to hold back his overload for long. He felt it creep up on him rapidly, warning signs cropping up on his HUD. At the same time Dominus managed to hit his ceiling node, he overloaded, shouting Dominus’ name.

Feeling the valve constrict and ripple around him, Dominus stopped completely, enjoying the view of Rewind losing himself to rapture. He had not yet reached the brink of overload, but the sight pushed him close to it.

Venting harshly, he laid down on his side, bringing Rewind with him until they were face to face on the berth. he waited for the tremor to stop before continuing.

Rewind simply held on, allowing Dominus to finish at his own pace. Finally, Dominus overloaded with a grunt, sticky transfluid coating the inside of Rewind’s valve. Rewind purred at the sensation.

Afterwards, they didn’t pull away right away, too wrapped up in the feeling of being together.


End file.
